


Hiroto Shorts

by SompnolentPoppy



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hiroto is exhausted, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sometimes all your friends die or move away and then you just get to be depressed and in charge, famous owens sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SompnolentPoppy/pseuds/SompnolentPoppy
Summary: Tossing some tidbits of writing for Hiroto's headspace from Twitter.1. Tired - Hiroto's one of the longest playing tigers and it's starting to show2. They Get Along Famously - Famous Owens existence antagonizes Hiroto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hiroto feels old these days. The endless pull of the league and competition interspersed with those brief quiet moments of rest. Hiroto has been playing blaseball since they first emerged from their hole a ball of gnashing teeth and long limbs let loose on a blittle league field. But. Its been years. It’s been so many years since they started. And blaseball has never been a bloodless sport.

They’re the captain now.

It’s not a job they ever particularly wanted. 

After Moody, Hiroto would have nominated Landry but well... that wasn’t possible. So now they shoulder that weight. Stare at a sea of faces that seems to constantly change. All that’s truly stayed the same is Randy, Zion, Famous, Dunlap and Ren. And Hiroto. But they were never the closest of Hiroto’s friends on the tigers. Dunlap too much a rival, Famous too distant. Randy and Zion were nice but not the batters that Hiroto spent the most time with. And Ren. Ren was a comfort but he didn’t feel the same way they did. Didn’t search out that pack-bond fierce and touch-starved all at once. 

It had been hard enough the first go-around. Warming up to Fish with tussles and scratches and biting. Talking strategy with Moody in the locker room over fresh baked treats. Sitting with Landry in the bleachers when he lingered for a while after a possession, silence for two odd creatures who didn’t know family but loved it savagely. Yazmin. Soft gentle hearted Yazmin who turned Landry’s death into fire, overtaking even Hiroto to the point they thought about giving up their position as ace. Yazmin who was swapped with a one horned doppelgänger leaving Hiroto wrong footed and awkward unsure how much had actually changed. 

So it all fell to pieces.

And Hiroto is left to hold up the shards of a once great team. Pretend that she is anything but a shadow to what they once had. She is no good at this. 

Doesn’t know how to be warm and gentle like Moody. She was raised with broken bones and teeth, she can’t fathom a world where softening herself doesn’t mean exposing a weakness. Instead she closes off. She cannot be what Moody was to the tigers so they will not be a family. 

But she can take care of them. 

Hiroto makes themself a pillar. If the tigers cant have a safe berth, or a net beneath them, they will at least have a sturdy foundation. 

They skip the team dinner to write training regimens to get the new players up to snuff. Doesn’t greet Aldon with a hug when ve joins, but reaches out to ver old teams asks for allergies, medical files, and routines. 

It’s productive.

But it leaves them feeling tired and worn. 

It’s been years since they saw Fish. Too busy and afraid to reach out when the silence stretched too thin.

They break their promise to Jess, don’t check in with the old stripes, don’t hold Jess accountable to do so either. 

Paula seems... busy. And there’d always been that awkward tension leftover from when Landry died. 

There is so much to be done and so little of it is what she enjoys anymore. She can’t just throw herself into pitching the way she used to.

Instead, there’s just what’s left of their team, and Hiroto, to hold together the pieces.


	2. They Get Along Famously

It starts when Famous comes back. Hiroto is shuffling their training schedules when they get the notification. It’s just a tweet. 

The fucking sparkle emoji though. 

It’s fine though, Hiroto’s captain, they can be nice… maybe. They’ll just send a reminder about practice. Famous has been late for that enough times that it’s not petty to ask them to be on time. Really.

And Famous’ response only includes more sparkle emojis. Hiroto looks down at the crumpled up training schedules in their fist. How did Moody do it? How did he put up with the condescending jerk?

On the bright side nobody expects her to be as good a captain as Moods was. The idea is laughable. Which means that when she inevitably snaps and punches Owens in the face it won’t be too disappointing to everyone else. Oh she’s gonna have to butter up Fearful Symmetry so much if she doesn’t want the manager to give her the lecture of a lifetime.

Before Hiroto reaches that inevitable tipping point they’re just gonna have to muscle through. If Famous skips practice then they’ll be well in their rights to discipline them. And that’s just going to have to be enough. 

They check Famous’ profile out of morbid curiosity.

“YOU-,” they cut themselves off before the slew of curse words exit their mouth, sticking a fist in between their teeth instead.

‘I was made to be adored’ reads their bio with a smug little sparkle at the end. But that’s not the worst of it. Not nearly. Famous is wearing a meerkat scarf.

It’s a taunt. 

Clearly.

Only Owens would stoop to weaponizing their deceased captain's affectionate nickname for Hiroto.

They can’t expect to get away with it surely? It can’t be out of line to retaliate for something this low. Well, at least if Hiroto sees them wearing it it won’t be out of line to punch them in the face. 

Well… don’t people say revenge is tastier if you leave it out longer? Or something? Anyways, this calls for long term planning. And a shovel.

Can you dig a pitfall that only triggers on a specific person? Now is the time to find out.


End file.
